


Maybe You Weren't Worth the Effort

by pansexualtrash



Series: One-Line Prompts [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Comfort, Crossing the line, Hurt, M/M, Making Up, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Yelling, Yooran, fight, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualtrash/pseuds/pansexualtrash
Summary: Yoosung and Saeran had a fight, ending with Saeran screaming at him to leave. Will they be able to recover from this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-line prompt asking for angst (but not too much) for the line "Maybe you weren't worth the effort". I hate writing about these boys fighting ;-; but not everything is all rainbows and shit, so. Enjoy????

I leaned against the wall in my room, the cool air pooling in from the window causing goosebumps to prickle my skin. My stomach growled loudly, and I bit my lip hard, ignoring the aching pain inside of me.

I hadn’t eaten in two days since we fought. I hadn’t slept since. My body was shaking against my will- I could hardly stand without wanting to collapse.

I sniffled softly, fighting back the tears welling in my eyes, threatening to fall, and I had to fight it- I knew that if I started, I couldn’t stop.

I felt like my world had crumbled beneath me- this was the worst I had felt since Rika’s death. My chest ached as I thought back over what happened, burying my face into my knees.

* * *

 

_“Why can’t you stop acting like that for once?!” I screamed in his face, pushing him at the shoulders, his indifferent demeanour causing me to lose my cool. He snarled, glaring down at me, the anger evident in his eyes._

_“Acting?! Yoosung, for fucks sake, this is who I am!” He pointed at my chest, poking it hard, causing me to stumble back a bit, “Maybe you should think about how YOU always are, always having your fucking head in the clouds, oblivious to fucking everything-”_

_“I’M oblivious?! Are you kidding me, Saeran?!” I slapped his hand away from my chest, my heart hammering in my ribs, my body boiling as I screamed, “You have no fucking right to talk about being oblivious when you can’t even tell how people are feeling without them spelling it out for you,” **This wasn’t how I really felt** , “You always need people to write you a goddamn novel for you to fucking understand,” **This wasn’t what I wanted to say** , “So don’t accuse me of being oblivious when you’re the one who is absolutely fucking clueless!”_

**_No_ **

_Saeran stared at me, the anger from before ebbing away, and now, only pain was left behind, his eyes glassy as he looked at me as though he had just shattered into a million pieces._

_He took a step back, his gaze falling down to the ground, clenching his shaking hands into fists._

_“...Maybe you weren’t worth the effort,” His voice shook as he spoke, his shoulders quivering as he glared at me under his bangs, tears pouring down his cheeks steadily, “Maybe you weren’t worth the effort of trying to fucking understand if that’s how you feel.”_

_He turned on his heel, walking over to the other side of the room, trying to muffle his cries with his hand. I regretted everything, I wanted to take it all back, to erase it all, to make it so I had never opened my mouth._

_“Saeran, I-”_

_“Get out of my house.”_

_My heart sank, tears stinging my eyes._

_“Saeran-!”_

_He turned around, pointing at the door, the pain in his eyes deafening in the silence, “I SAID GET OUT OF MY **FUCKING HOUSE**!”_

_I turned without thinking, running out the door of his room, running past Saeyoung who had poked his head out of the kitchen in confusion, slamming the front door open, bolting down the street thoughtlessly, my tears blurring my vision as I ran._

_I fucked up._

* * *

 

I gasped as I was torn from my memories, a loud knock at the front door making me jump in surprise. I wiped my tears on my sleeve, balancing myself on shaky legs as I walked out my bedroom door and down the hall.

I opened the door slowly, too exhausted to even lift my head to see who it was.

“Hello?”

“You’re worth the effort.”

My head snapped up, my jaw hanging slack as I saw Saeran there before me- his hair was disheveled, dark bags under his red, puffy eyes, his skin paler than usual, his chest heaving as though he had ran to get here.

“Saeran, what..?”

Saeran stepped inside, closing the door behind him, his eyes watering as he looked at me.

“I didn’t mean that,” His voice broke as he continued, shaking his head slowly, “i didn’t mean that at all. I’m so sorry.”

I shook my head in disbelief, my eyes stinging with joy and sadness, my fears of never being able to see him, touch him, to love him, all crumbling away, relief flowing through out me.

“No- No, you shouldn’t be apologizing, I said all those awful things, I didn’t mean any of it, I was just angry and blinded-”

He cut me off, pulling me towards him, crashing his lips down onto mine, swallowing my words hungrily as he slid his hands into my hair. My arms flew around his neck immediately, tears falling down my cheeks as I felt his own relief flood throughout my body, his love trailing through me as he slid his tongue along my lip.

He pulled away, just enough to look me in the eye, his gaze shining sadly with tears as he stroked my hair.

“I know,” He breathed, a weak smile on his lips, “I know you didn’t mean any of it. We both fucked up.”

I nodded slowly, unable to control the excess of tears spilling over my cheeks. I pulled him towards me, hugging him tightly against my body, burying my face into his neck.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry Saeran,” I kept repeating those words, and it never felt like enough, never enough to convey how much regret I felt. He didn’t respond with words, instead opting to kiss along my neck tenderly, down along my jaw, licking up at the tears that fell from my eyes.

“Are we okay..?

Saeran nodded, holding my face in his hands, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs, his smile quivering as he gazed at me.

“As long as you’re okay with me still.”

I threw my arms around him, kissing him as deeply as I could, my hands pulling at his hair, his own tugging at my shirt, both of us as needy and wanton as the other.

We fucked up.

We both fucked up.

**END.**


End file.
